Electrical connectors comprising a tubular socket into which the end of an electrical conductor is inserted are widely used. Clamping bolts are commonly held in threaded bores in the wall of the socket and are used to fix the conductor to the internal surface of the socket, thereby establishing electrical and mechanical connection between the conductor and the connector.
A disadvantage of connectors of this type is that the internal dimensions of the socket (normally the diameter in the case of a socket of circular bore) are fixed. If the conductor inserted into the socket has a diameter substantially less than the internal diameter of the socket then the assembly of socket and conductor will be asymmetrical. This creates increased electrical stress when voltage is applied and can lead to difficulty in achieving effective insulation around the assembly.
It is known to utilise socket inserts or shims to make the effective internal dimensions of the socket more suitable for conductors of reduced diameter. However, known forms of socket insert suffer from the disadvantage that they may be difficult to position correctly, may be dislodged and lost prior to use, and/or may interfere with the clamping action of the bolts.